Kouha Ren
|kanji = 練紅覇 |romaji = Ren Kōha |age = 18 |gender = Male |height = 158 cm (5'2") |family = Koutoku Ren (father/deceased) Gyokuen Ren (stepmother) Hakutoku Ren (uncle/deceased) Kouen Ren (brother) Koumei Ren (brother) Six unnamed princesses (sisters) Kougyoku Ren (sister) Hakuyuu Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuren Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuei Ren (cousin) Hakuryuu Ren (cousin) |allies = Aladdin Jinjin Junjun Reirei Judar |enemies = Matal Mogamett |djinn = Leraje |occupation = King Candidate Kou Empire Prince Kou Empire Vanguard's Supreme Commander |affiliation = Kou Empire Leraje |manga = Night 111 (silhouette) Night 116 (debut) |anime = Episode 12 (silhouette) Episode 23 (pictured) Episode 25 (debut) |image gallery = yes}} Kouha Ren (練紅覇, Ren Kōha) is the Kou Empire's third Prince. He's a General of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army together with his brothers, Kouen Ren and Koumei Ren. Kouha is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and one of Judar's King Candidates. Appearance Kouha appears as a young boy with an androgynous aspect. He has long pink hair, short in the back and has three braids on his fringe, and pink eyes. He also wears a blue hat with a design on it that has golden wings, two long red veils and a white chinese-like dress with a pair of shorts. He also wears two golden bracelets, each with a green jewel, but his Metal Vessel is his sword. Personality He appears to like hitting his attendants, particularly the females. He also has a twisted personality, or more commonly known as yanderu (gore) in which he likes to butcher his enemies brutally and takes pleasure while doing it. He also loves the sight of blood and is well known in Kou Empire for having an eccentric personality. Kouha also has a nice and extremely caring side to him, especially to his attendants. When they were thrown away and left to rot, Kouha came to them asking for magic users. He bandaged them, clothed them, smiled at them, and appointed them. Though they think they are ugly because they have to be bandaged up, Kouha tells them that they aren't ugly, that it is proof that they have seized their power and paved their way of life, and adds that its charming. This is why his servants love him so much now, and even ask to be hit by him.Volume 14 Extras Aside from that, Kouha is loyal when it comes to his older brothers. He respects them and is willing to support them the best he can. History Kouha is Second Emperor's youngest son. His mother is different from his older brothers, Kouen and Koumei. When Kouha was a child, against the advice of older people, he chose different types of outcasts to be part of his army. He chose people that were failed experiments that were aimed to create artificial Magicians (Jinjin, Junjun and Reirei). He chose people who have a social position even more repulsive than slaves, swordsmen who joined or are born from various clans that would even make a prostitute's hair stand on end. He even chose warriors that were exiled because their ancestors were the vassals of a clan that planned a revolt 120 years ago.Night 180, Page 14 People started to talk about Kouha. They would say that it is to be expected that Kouha would gather twisted people. They said that since his childhood, he had an eccentric personality and liked the sight of blood. They also said that this must be from the fact that his mother lost her sanity for a long time, and that even if he becomes a general, its impossible for him to be suitable as Kou's Emperor.Night 180, Page 15 Kouha tells his subordinates that the country isn't expecting anything from them, and that the way things are now, they can live their lives in shadows. He says, "But if you wanna go someplace where you and your family can have a future you can be proud of, to a brighter place where you can live with dignity, then... You must know no shame. Raise your heads and fight!" He says that they are lucky, and that they have people who want to do these things with them. Kouha says that his brothers En and Mei already took care of him, so now he'll take care of them. Then he asks if they're are any idiots who want to try and raise their stupid mugs.Night 180, Page 14 When Kouha was 15, he has in the treasure of room of the 14th Dungeon, Leraje, with his brother, Kouen, and their subordinates. The Djinn, Leraje, told Kouha that if she was a normal Djinn, she wouldn't chose him, but the sexy guy standing on his side (Kouen). She says that Kouen is a cheater that already controls 3 Djinn, and she swore to stop falling in love with playboys like him. Kouha asks what she means, and adds that her make-up is shitty and she has the face of someone who was just left by her man. Leraje says shut up, and that she doesn't want to see a world that's ruled by a single and absolute king. She wants to see a king, and his strong retainers that wouldn't even lose to him, work together in order to build this world, this time. Kouha says it would be enough if he was just just a part of En's Household, but Leraje says no, and that he isn't fit to be the vessel for a Household. She says that she understood the kind of person Kouha was by looking at the eyes of his men.Night 180, Pages 13-14 Plot Second Sindria Arc When Judar arrives at Kou Empire's Army's Base in Balbadd, Kouha says that Judar is late and grabs his arm. He tells Judar that Balbadd is a sultry country and that he is really sweating. Judar says if that's the case, Kouha should get away from him, as Kouha is the one making Judar sultry. Koumei Ren appears and asks where Judar has been up till now, as they couldn't get in contact with him, and he was worried. Judar greets him and says that his gloomy face is the same as ever. Judar then gives Koumei a gift as an apology for his lateness. Koumei asks what it is and Judar says its a specialty from Sindria. Kouha is curious and asks his older brother to let him see it.Night 135, Pages 2-3 They go to meet Kouen Ren, who is in the throne room with the Left General, Kokuhyou Shuu, and the Right General, Seiryuu Ri, waiting for Judar to return. Kouen says for Judar to make him wait, he must've brought him an interesting present. Judar says he has, that he told Sinbad, "Why don't you fight a war, against us?" Kouha and Koumei are surprised that he did this without the Emperor's permission. Kouen starts laughing, and says that's very befitting for the Magi of his empire. Kouen tells everyone that for his empire that will rule the east, the day in which it will rule the world is imminent.Night 116, Pages 4-6 World Exploration Arc Kouha is on a caravan heading to Magnostadt with his attendants when Aladdin joins them. The caravan is then attacked by thieves using Magic Tools and before Aladdin could retaliate, Kouha jumps in front and starts to attack them with his Metal Vessel, Nyoi Rentou. He asks if they are trying to ruin the mood of his long-awaited journey.Night 135, Page 15 Kouha asks if he should execute the old men. One of his attendants says that they need to pass by unnoticed, but another one says it is useless. Kouha begins the onslaught by showing what Nyoi Rentou can do, which is elongate or retract at Kouha's will. He cuts the attacks from their Magic Tools, the thieves' hands, the horse's heads, and begins to slice the thieves and horses into pieces.Night 136, Pages 2-7 After the fight, back on the caravan, Kouha asks who the dirty brat, Aladdin, was. One of his attendants says Aladdin has been traveling with them for a while now. When Aladdin realizes that they are traveling to Magnostadt, Kouha informs Aladdin that only special exceptions like him and Magic Users can enter their. Aladdin says he's a Magician and he's going there to study. The driver of Kouha's cart informs him that they will arrive in 9 days. Eight days later, Kouha dropped Aladdin off at the Magician's entrance into the capital. Kouha tells Aladdin that he will have someone pick him up there and wishes him good luck.Night 136, Page 12 Soon after, during a diplomatic negotiation with Matal Mogamett, he is informed about the death of his father. Mogamett says that they are in a dire situation now and suggests that Kouha return home to the Kou Empire as soon as possible. Kouha agrees and says that the warning he gave Mogamett isn't a lie: "The Kou Empire will invade Magnostadt soon. Before that happens... choose between submission or destruction."Night 145, Page 7 When he is outside, Aladdin flies down to greet him. Kouha says its been a while since they've seen each other and wants to hang out, but his "pops" kinda died. Aladdin realizes that Kouha's father is the Emperor of the Kou Empire. Kouha says that he will leave things in the care of his attendants while he is gone. He adds that the next Emperor will obviously be his brother "En", and there isn't a single force left that can oppose the Kou Empire from inside it. A day after he arrived in the Kou Empire, Kouha heads to the funeral with his siblings. There, Gyokuen Ren greets her children. Kouen asks if the Emperor died of an illness, Gyokuen says that he was ill for a long time, and it suddenly became worse. Kouha gets disgusted when Gyokuen grabs Kouen's arm and asks if he will support her, and calls him her most loved son. Kouha is talking to Mei and says that Gyokuen always fawned over En, and now it seems she has finally decided to move on from him. He asks Mei if in that case they don't need to hear the testament, but he only says to Kouha mind his manners and look foward, since the priests will begin to read the testament. During the reading of the Emperor's will and testament, Kouha thinks that the next Emperor must be En, as everyone who has rights to the succession are under his command, except Hakuei Ren and Hakuryuu Ren.Night 147, Page 6 Kouha is surprised when the testament stated that the Third Emperor of the Kou Empire is Gyokuen Ren, and that she will be assisted by the Imperial Piests in tending all national affairs. An argument ensues and the tension starts to rise, until Hakuryuu bows to her and asks her to take the throne, and no one but her can do it. The Imperial Priests start chanting that, which surprises Kouha, Hakuei, Kougyoku, and Seisyun Ri.Night 147, Page 10 At the end of the day, he talks with his brothers about Al-Thamen. Kouha tells En that what happened in Magnostadt wasn't what they expected. When he was negotiating with them, even though Mogamett faltered when Kouha mentioned Gyokuen, the chancellor refused to collaborate. Mei mentions that Magnostadt is just like the Kou Empire was a few years ago, with their mass-production of Magic Tools, and the sudden development and increase in their military force. He suspects that Al-Thamen is behind it. En states that it is the result of their Magicians that they were able to expand their strength to that extent, and that if they would come to oppose the Kou Empire, they would be a frightening country.Night 148, Page 14-15 War Arc Kouha is in the Tenzan Plateau when one of his subordinates tells him that they received a message from his attendants in Magnostadt. He is told that the Reim Empire is going to invade Magnostadt. Kouha says that's a load of bull, and that Magnostadt doesn't belong to Reim, it belongs to his big bro. The subordinate asks Kouha if he will do something about it, and he says you betcha. He appears to be setting out to Magnostadt.Night 167, Pages 3-4 Some time later, Kouha and his vanguard are on their way to Magnostadt. His Magician Attendants call him and tell him that his hair gets messed up when he rides a horse. They asks if he would like to use a palanquin. He says no can do, as he was given a lot of soldiers, and if he wouldn't lead them, who would? He tells them that they've came a long way, so they shouldn't talk like carefree girls anymore, and they apologize.Night 180, Page 11 Kouha says no biggie, and since they stayed in Magnostadt, they could give him tons of information. He tells the attendants (Jinjin, Junjun and Reirei), that they did a good job. They cling to him and ask to be praised and caressed like they always are, but he tells them to stop being so clingy, as his hair is a mess. He says if they want to play, do so after they win this battle. A male attendant says that their victory is certain, and for Kouha to leave everything to them, and that at any rate "those people" said that they would lend them their power. Kouha says that their is no need that this, as he will bring Magnostadt down with the vanguard alone. The male attendant agrees and adds that no enemy is capable of opposing Kouha's Metal Vessel. Kouha agrees and says that he got this power by pure luck, but he feels like using it. Kouha says he really wonders how he got this thing, and that he really doesn't get those Djinn.Night 180, Page 12 Kouha tells everyone let's go, as they're almost at Magnostadt. Kouha notices something in the sky and asks what it is. Just then, 3 Black Djinn fly toward the whole vanguard, and mercilessly attack everyone.Night 180, Pages 17-18 Kouha was fast enough to save a majority of his army, by stretching Nyoi Rentou to an enormous size. Abilities Nyoi Rentou.png|Kouha's Metal Vessel Kouha Djinn Equip.png|Djinn Equip Lelazzo Madraga.png|Extreme Magic KouhaBlade.png BladesLength.png BladesStrike.png BladesCut.png BladesHeight.png BladesStrength.png Skilled Swordsman : He has shown some skilled as a swordsman using his metal vessel skillfully to dispose of a bunch of thieves. Djinn Leraje : Leraje is a Stength Djinn that Kouha received after he captured the 14th Dungeon, Leraje. Metal Vessel Kouha's Metal Vessel is a big sword he carries with him. Nyoi Rentou (Refined Blade At Will) :Nyoi Rentou seems to be able to cut anything. In addition, Nyoi Rentou can change it's length, becoming very heavy and difficult for it's owner to use. Kouha uses this power only in the precise moment that he needs it. Djinn Equip Lelazzo Madraga (Refined Hammer At Will) :When in Djinn Equip, Nyoi Rentou changes its shape and becomes a scythe, and the opposite side of its blade is flat, resembling a hammer. Kouha hits with this side with an enormous power, that disintegrates everything its blast touches. Djinn Weapon Equip When equipped the sword becomes a scythe on one side and a hammer on the other. The Scythe side can be used to create swift slashes that are capable of traveling to certain distances. The Hammer side can be used to apply great pressure to a certain region. It still retains it's ability to change shape at will. Stats Battles/Events Relationships His Army Kouha has a strong bond with his army. He personally recruited all of them, who were the repudiated of the world. He encouraged them, and told them not to be ashamed of who they were. In return of that, his army loves and respects him greatly, and considers him their king. Kouha cares of them greatly, and it's been seen when Kouha protects his army from Mogamett's Dark Djinns, and how he gets infuriated when some of them die. More proof is that he seems to know every one of them by their name. Trivia *His name means Red Supremacy in Japanese, or Red Tyrant in Chinese. *Kouha is the same age as his sister, Kougyoku Ren. *Kouha likes beauty and his weaknesses are his brothers.Magi Official Guidebook *His type is the individualistic type woman.Magi Stickers *He has a complex because his mother is different from his older brothers, he thinks it's a slight weakness.Magi Stickers *Interestingly enough, he was chosen by Leraje because she thought Kouen was a cheater (as he already had three Djinn) and because of the way Kouha treats his subordinates. *The shape of Kouha's Metal Vessel is similar to Zangetsu, Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakutō in Bleach. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Candidate Category:Kou Empire